The Honorble Uchiha Heir
by tiffy-kun823
Summary: My father is a stranger. My mother is depressed. Their love is undeniable. As is their hate. I love them as equals I hate their apart. My life with all of the tension. FIRST FANFIC PLEASE READ.
1. December 24th My 1st Birthday

A Son's Love

If I had believed all of the rumors about my parents, I probably would have run away a long time ago. Their story was, I don't know: crazy, beautiful, maddening, and heart-breaking. A sad story that would make the strongest shinobi weep. Their tragedy starts on a cold winter evening.

_On December twenty-third, my parents were reminiscing about their time together. I wonder if Mother's eyes sparkled and if she laughed. "Sasuke, do you remember (she giggled) the day I accidentally (she put a lot of emphasis on the word `accidentally') kissed Sai." Father stiffened and mumbled, "No." I laughed my adorable baby laugh while Mother giggled. Father looked at us strictly. "That's not funny, you two." We immediently shut up. Mother laughed again. "Oh come on! I accidentally kiss Sai once, but you make-out with that girl Karin" (Father's brow twitched at the name Karin) "like five times." Father looked defeated, and then he smirked. He took me away from Mother. "Listen up son. I have to teach you a lesson about women. The lesson is called: Proving Her Wrong." I laughed excitedly and Mother rolled her eyes. "First, two of those times were to protect you. Second, another of those two times I was hypnotized. And third, the last time was to get that idiot, Orochimaru to trust me," Father stated proudly. "Don't contradict me," Mother whined. Father knelt down and kissed Mother's hand. "Would I ever contradict you?" Mother snatched her hand away dramatically. "Yeah, you would! You're the perfect male chauvinist." Father ignored that last part. He smiled at Mother. "Thank you, Sakura, for staying by my side, even if I have a lot of personality flaws." This was the closest he could come to opening up to Mother, unfortunately,_

_After two hours of pictures and stories about the past, I finally drifted of to sleep. Mother put me in my crib and sung to me. Once she knew that I was fast asleep, she went to bed, too. After hours of a sound sleep, Father woke up startled. He couldn't breathe and his body was covered with sweat. He panicked and looked at Mother. When he realized she was breathing, he sighed with relief. He rolled out of bed quietly and came into my room. Father stared at me for a long time. "It's for the best," Father whispered. He kissed my forehead gently and I felt his tears on my skin. Hours later he left our house, unaware that Mother had woken up at that very moment. She looked around for Father but found a note he had left. The note only had two words in it: I'm sorry. Mother stormed out of the house. "Sasuke," she called. Mother found him at Konoha's gates. "What are you doing?" Mother asked tears already in her eyes. Father stayed silent. Mother exploded. "Dammit Sasuke! Talk to me! Why are you doing this to us?" Father sighed. "I'm going back to Orochimaru. Don't try to stop me." Mother looked at him questionably. "All of this for you? Everything has always been about you! You can't do this! You have a son now. You can't just leave us. I won't let you!" Mother grabbed his arm. Father's eyes were filled with anger. "Let. Me. Go!" He growled. Mother tightened her grip. Father struggled out of her grip until- SLAP! Mother fell to the ground, clutching her right cheek. Father stared at his hand with disbelief. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around Mother. She sobbed into his shoulder. "Good-bye, Sakura," Father whispered. He left her crying and soulless on the ground. Little did Father know, he wasn't just leaving Mother, but also little Saya and I._

**MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE BE NICE. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICIZEM WANTED. **

_**Next Chapter: I will always love Saya. Even after the snake bites.**_


	2. My Little Saya

After Father left, Mother went through a stage of depression. I had to stay with my God Mother, Ino for about three weeks. When Mother came to pick me up, she looked alright. She was skinnier than before and there were dark circles under her eyes, but she didn't look crazy like after Father left. Mother smiled at me and held me close. "Sesurune," She whispered to me, "You're going to have a little brother or sister." I giggled in Mother's ear. Month after month, Mother got bigger and bigger. In late September my baby sister was born. Many people wanted to see her: Auntie Ino, Naruto, Auntie Sanna, Uncle Kakashi, Big Cousin Kashia, Grandma and Grandpa, and some of Mother's friends. Once Mother and I were alone, Mother asked me, "What should her name be, Sesurune?" I struggled with the words in my mouth. "S-Saya," I said. Mother looked at the baby for a while. "Saya?" Mother asked. I nodded. Mother smiled and hugged me. "Saya is a perfect name Sesurune." A few days later, Mother and Saya came home. Uncle Kakashi and Naruto painted my old room pink for Saya. Mother was happy again and everything was fine. I loved having a little sister. I played with Saya everyday. Once I could talk a little better, I talked to Saya about everything. Saya made me happier than anything. I thought that Saya was going to be with me forever. I was wrong.

* * *

Saya left us on my fourth birthday. I was going to play with Saya while Mother finished my birthday cake and other things for Christmas. When I went into Saya's room to play I saw a tall man towering over Saya's bed. There was red liquid on the floor. The man had white skin and long black hair. "Hello, my boy," the man said. His voice was icy and snake like. I decided not to talk to him since Mother had told me not to talk to strangers. "Get your mother, boy," the man commanded. I was too scared to obey. The man walked up to me and grabbed me by the collar. "Get your mother now," the man almost yelled in my face. He dropped me. I fell on my bottom and stifled my sobs. I ran to Mother and tugged on her skirt. When Mother saw me she almost fainted. "What happened, Sesurune?" Mother cried. "There's a man in Saya's room," I sobbed. Mother grabbed my hand and ran to Saya's room. As soon as she looked into the room, Mother cried out in shock. Her eyes flashed with hatred as she looked at the man. "Orochimaru," Mother snarled. "Ah, Sakura, you look well," The man called `Orochimaru' said. "Why are you here?" Mother asked. The man laughed evilly. "I'm just making the Uchiha clan _pure_." He moved to the left so that Mother could see Saya. Saya lay in her crib silent and lifeless. Mother had started crying heavily. "How- Why would you do this? You're heartless." The man was laughing hysterically now. "Just be happy, I didn't kill them both," he said looking at me. Mother held me tighter. The man disappeared from our house. "Mama, what did he do to Saya," I asked. "Won't she wake up?" Mother held me to her heart and cried hysterically. "She's gone, sweetheart," Mother whispered. I didn't understand. Wouldn't Saya wake up? She never did wake up. We had Saya's funeral after Christmas Day. Even if Saya wouldn't be with us in body, her spirit never left our memories.

* * *

**I HATE OROCHIMARU BUT HE FITS WITH THE PLOT. CHARACTERS TO REMEMBER: SANNA HATAKE AND KASHIA HATAKE**

_**Next Chapter: I had entered the Ninja Academy. Things would eigther tur nout good or bad.**_


	3. First Day Of School

When I turned seven Mother got a letter from the Hokage explaining a new entrance exam into the Ninja Academy. Basically I had to prove I was ready to learn Shinobi arts. I thought I would fail. I only knew one jutsu; the fireball technique. One summer day three months before the exam, I went to my uncle Kakashi's house. "Uncle!" I called. "Hey there little guy," a girl greeted. I spun around to see my older cousin, Kashia, smiling at me. "I'm not little," I mumbled. Kashia shook her head and laughed. I frowned at her. "Is your father home?" I asked. "Nope, he and Ma went to the store hours ago and they're still not back yet," Kashia answered. "Why do you need him anyway?" I told Kashia about the entrance exam and that I needed Uncle Kakashi's help with the studying. "Oh, Naruto's such a jerk!" Kashia groaned. "Do you have any books on ninja stuff?" I asked. Kashia skipped away from me into the house. She came back onto the patio moments later, her arms filled with books. "Here ya go!" The heavy books fell into my lap. "Thank you, Kashia! I'll return these as soon as possible," I promised. After reading the books Kashia gave me, the exam came easily for me. I didn't miss a single question. I'd start the academy in August.

On my first day of school I was so excited, I thought I'd faint. My first teacher was ironically Auntie Sanna. Unfortunately she was strict to everyone including me. I was sitting next to a boy that had on large circular glasses. He had spiky very dark brown hair and he was wearing a grey shirt. His hand went up at almost every question. His name, according to Auntie Sanna was Akane. After two hours of class we got to have lunch. I sat outside to eat until someone's hands grabbed my bento box. I looked up to see two boys, about my age, smirking down at me. One of the boys had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, and the other had straight brown hair and white eyes. "Can I have my lunch back, please?" I asked. The blonde one laughed while the other one said, "No, punk." I reached for my lunch but the blonde one pushed me down. They both started kicking me. I used my arms to protect my face. The kicking stopped abruptly. I heard someone say, "Get up." I stood up quickly. The person grabbed my arm and pulled me away. "You okay," my savior asked. I nodded and opened my eyes. Akane saved me? "Thank you," I said. "No prob," Akane replied. "Who were those guys?" I asked. "The one who looked like a duck was Sarutobi and the white eyed one was Hizashi," Akane told me. "We should head back to class, Sesurune." We walked back to class talking about random things. Akane was my first friend since Saya. He was nice and smart but also protective and he didn't take anyone's crap. For the second half of the day we were put into groups on three. Akane and I had been paired up with a really pretty girl. She didn't talk to us, but she did get us all a good grade. The girl had straight brown hair like Hizashi's and oddly her right eye was brown and her left eye was white. At the end of the day I ran into the girl in our group, literally. She and I fell backwards. I was too embarrassed to speak. "Sorry," she said. I looked at her confused. Didn't _I_ bump into_ her_? "It's not your fault," I assured her. "I bumped into you." She looked shocked when I said that. She smiled at me. I blushed and looked down. She helped me up. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sesurune," she said starting to walk away. "Wait a minute!" I said. "What's your name?" She looked at me and answered, "Hikara Hyuga." I walked home in a daze. I couldn't wait to see my friends the next day. I had a feeling that the friends I made today would be my friends in and out of all of my drama.

**NEW CHARACTERS: AKANE ABURAME, HIKARA HYUGA, SARUTOBI UZUMAKI, HIZASHI HYUGA.**

_**Next Chapter: I had to train for the Chunin Exams. A meeting with a certain person would change my life.**_


	4. Itachi Uchiha: The Sharigan Master

* * *

A year after I joined the Academy, I passed the Genin Exam. Akane and Hikara passed as well. We were put into a group of seven people: Akane, Hikara, Sarutobi, Hizashi, Kiara Inuzuka, and Serenity Uzumaki. I sighed when I heard about the pairing arrangements. Of all of the people in the world, I had to be paired with Hizashi and Sarutobi. They had teased me since the first day of school and hadn't stopped. Even Akane and Hikara had fell prey to their daily beatings. But sometimes we were able to keep them from beating the tar out of us. Luckily we had another person keeping them from us: Uncle Kakashi or Kakashi sensei. For two years I trained with this group. Kakashi sensei recommended all seven of us for the Chunin Exams. I was ready for the exam but I needed extra training. I needed to adapt to my Sharingan and Mangenkyo Sharingan. I talked to Kakashi about this, but he couldn't help me. "Hmm, perhaps Kashia could take you to Itachi. He knows everything about the Sharingan, how to control it, and its many forms." I cocked my head to the side. "Who's Itachi?" I asked. Kakashi sighed. "I shouldn't be the one to tell you this, but Itachi is your other uncle." I looked at Kakashi bewildered. "No one told you about him because your father didn't want you to know about the person who massacred the Uchiha clan. He did it to protect you," Kakashi explained. To protect me? I smiled to myself. "Well, it's not too late to meet him, is it?" I asked. "No. And it's not like he's a murderous lunatic like before. He's changed drastically," Kakashi said. "What changed him?" I asked. "Love." I smiled at this comment. Love can light up the darkest of hearts. The woman that changed him must have been like an angel. Was Mother Father's angel? "I can't wait to meet him."

* * *

Two days later Kashia and I left the village (with permission from the Hokage). We went through three different towns in one day. We made camp in a forest outside of a small village. "What is Itachi like?" I asked Kashia. "Itachi's an enigma. He's a nice person and all but he's mysterious," Kashia replied. I gazed at the fire. "Is he the reason Father was so messed up?" I asked sadly. Kashia didn't answer, but her silence was enough. "Your dad did have problems and Itachi had something to do with a part of that, but they made up after Itachi suffered the same way your dad and my mother did. Your dad forgave him. I know. I was there," Kashia explained. When we woke you the next morning it only took us an hour to get to the village Itachi lived in. The only problem was: what house was the right one. We walked up to who looked like the leader of the village. "Excuse me," I said to the man, "Where does Itachi Uchiha live." The man smiled. "He lives on the outskirts of our village. His house is pretty big and the sea is visible behind the house. It's nice to know that Itachi has friends to visit." We walked to the outskirts of the village and saw a very big and noticeable Japanese-style manor. "That house is huge!" Kashia exclaimed. I studied his home. The house was big and the greenest grass I've ever seen surrounded the house. There was a garden that smelled of herbs and cherry blossoms. In the garden was a girl picking fruit. Kashia walked up to the girl. "Hi" (The girl looked at Kashia suspiciously) "my name is Kashia and this is Sesurune. We're looking for Itachi Uchiha." The girl stiffened. "Who _are_ you and what would _you_of my father," The girl asked. "Father? Really? I thought that after Kiashi died…" Kashia's voice trailed off. The girl stood up and picked up a basket filled with the tastiest-looking strawberries and tomatoes I had ever seen. She also dressed funny. She wore a red dress that touched the ground and an apron covered the dress. Her long black hair, that reached her waist, was braided in one braid down her back. She also wasn't wearing shoes. "Follow me, please," the girl said. We followed her up too the house. She let us into the house and led us to the family room. The girl left the room for a moment then came back inside with a tall, dark haired and, dark eyed man.

* * *

**_Next Chapter: Itachi teaches me how to be strong internally. _**


	5. Opportunities and Blessings

"Itachi! Whoa, you look…The same," Kashia commented. Itachi studied us for a moment. "Kashia?"

"Yeah! Wow! You remember me. I haven't seen you since I was two!" Itachi chuckled at Kashia. "I see you haven't changed," He said. Kashia shook her head and smirked. "How is your mother?" Itachi asked. "Good," Kashia replied. "And your father?"

"The same," Kashia said. "That's too bad," Itachi mumbled. He stared at me for a moment. "And you might you be?" He asked me. "M-my name is S-Sesurune. Sesurune Uchiha," I stuttered. "Uchiha?" Itachi looked at Kashia confused. "There's some stuff I have to tell you about Ses, huh?" Kashia asked. Itachi nodded. "Let me guess. You are Sasuke's son?" Now it was my turn to look confused. "Who?" Itachi looked at me as if I was crazy. "Um, Itachi I should tell you something about Sesurune. Actually Sesurune should tell you," Kashia explained. She stood up and left the room so that Itachi and I were alone. There was silence before I spoke. "I never knew my father," I told him.

I heard Itachi sigh seriously. "Why?" Itachi almost growled. He looked at me sincerely. He saw the pain in my eyes. "No one told me why he left," I explained. "What about your mother? Didn't she know?" Itachi inquired. I shrugged my shoulders. Did he **not** understand that people had been keeping things from me? I was mad now. Mad at everyone that knew something about Father but didn't tell me anything. Itachi sighed again. He put his hand on my shoulder. "It's alright Sesurune. Just calm down and don't be angry with anybody. If I know your family in Konoha, then they kept things from you to protect you." Itachi was smiling now. "Tell me about your life," I said.

* * *

After two hours of stories about Itachi's life and an hour about my life, I realized that he skipped something. "Uncle Itachi, who is Kiashi?" He looked at me with difficulty, as if he couldn't look me in the eye. "Kiashi is my late wife," he replied. He seemed heartbroken. I didn't want to continue to conversation but curiosity took over my mind. "What happened to her?" Itachi sighed sadly. "It's a long story, but my best friend killed her and my infant son." My eyes widened. "Your best friend did that? Why?" I asked furiously. "Like I said it's a long story. But the story ended merrily." I was bewildered. How could such a horrible story end happily? "How could that day possibly end well?!" I exclaimed. Itachi smiled sadly and happily at the same time. "When a blessed bad man is given a second chance at happiness he will accept the chance without hesitation. When a sinful good man is given a second chance at happiness he will ignore the opportunity. Do you understand?" I shook my head. "I was once a bad man. I was blessed because I hadn't been murdered. My first opportunity for happiness was Kiashi. I was given a choice: be with her or ignore her heavenly soul. After she left me I was given another choice: raise a helpless child as my own or leave the child to die. Ever since I made those decisions I have been happy." I was amazed that a once evil mad man had become the kind, wise, God-fearing man he was now. "Did you kill the man that killed your wife and son?"

"No," he replied. After talking about our lives I totally forgot the reason I had came to visit. I bowed low and my forehead touched the floor. "Uncle, thank you for letting me vent to you about many things, but there is one more thing I need you to do for me," I said respectably. "Can you teach me to control my Mangenkyo Sharingan?" I asked. Itachi laughed. "I can't and won't teach you how to use the Mangenkyo Sharingan." I started laughing now. "I don't need you to teach me how to _use_ the Mangenkyo Sharingan, just control it. I already know how to use it." Obviously I had said something bad because Itachi's eyes flashed from humor to fury. "Why did you do it?" Itachi asked disappointed and hurt. What was the matter? Shouldn't he be happy that I achieved a very difficult technique?

**OK ALMOST WHOLE CHAPTER WAS A SNEAK PEAK TO UP COMING FANFICTION: **I'm Your Angel ItachiXOC 1st chapter should be up 4/13/09

_**Next Chapter: Mother says I'm just a gifted protégé. Uncle says I'm a long awaited true heir.**_


	6. True Uchiha Heir

"What do you mean?" I asked him. "What did I do wrong?" Itachi stared at me some more, studying my honesty. "Do you know how most Uchihas achieve the Mangenkyo Sharingan?" he asked me. I shook my head. "You must take the life your best friend."

"I didn't kill anyone!" I exclaimed. Itachi's eyes widened. He grabbed my left arm and shoved my sleeve up. He stared with shock at my birthmark that looked like a smeared U. Itachi looked at me and smirked. "I knew as soon as I saw you."

"Knew what?" I asked.

"There is a legend in our clan of a 'true heir to the Uchiha clan'. The story says said true heir can produce every Sharingan with out having to do any special requirements. I think that _you _are the true heir." He explained.

I was shocked and honored. "Really?" I asked. Itachi nodded. "So will you please train me?" I begged. Itachi sighed. "I just can't say no to that face. Fine I'll teach you to control the Mangenkyo Sharingan. But you should just stay here for the training. I'll have Kashia take a letter to your mother, explaining everything."

* * *

For a month I trained with Itachi. I had never beaten him during sparring, but I got close. Two weeks before the Chunin Exams I returned to Konoha. I told Akane and Hikara about my uncle. "Was he like mean and strict like Sanna sensei?" Akane asked. "Not really, he was nice when you talk to him but tough in training," I replied. "Was his daughter hot?" Akane asked smirking mischievously. "Not answering that," I snapped angrily. "Well anything good happen while I was gone?" I asked. "And were people rebuilding houses in the South District?" Hikara sighed miserably and stifled a sob. "Raiders," She chocked out. Hikara walked away from us toward her house. I looked at Akane questionably. "When you were at your uncle's place, these Sound Village dudes came and attacked everyone. They were going after Hikara calling her a half-blood and calling her mom a- I won't repeat it," Akane said heatedly. "They destroyed most of the south side and parts of the Hokage's mansion."

"Is Mom okay?" I asked nervously. "Yeah she's fine, just over-worked. She's been working non- stop at the hospital," Akane told me. I got up from my seat. "I have to go see her. See you later!"

I ran to the hospital as fast as I could. I was a jerk for not seeing Mother before my friends. When I went into the hospital I went to front desk. There was an old woman sitting there. She looked tired but smiled when she saw me. "Hello Sesurune," she said gaily. "Hi ma'am. Is my mother around?"

"She's in the middle of a surgery right now, but I'll tell her you came by," she replied. "No thanks. I'll just wait for her," I said. I waited for Mother for about four or five hours. I heard the lady at the front desk say something. "Sakura dear, your son is here," she told Mother. Mother looked around for me. "Hi, Mother," I said sleepily. Mother beamed at me. She wrapped her arms around me. "I've missed you sweetheart," she whispered. "I've missed you too, Mother." She kissed my cheek and let me go. We walked home after Mother filed her report. Once we got home I went straight to sleep. After hours of tossing and turning I woke up to Mother's voice. Her voice was stern and sad at the same time.

"Why are you here?" I heard her say.

Then a man's voice said, "I wanted to see him."

"No! Hell no."

The man chuckled. "Why not this is my house and he is my son."

"Not for the past nine years he hasn't been."

"What, you don't trust me?"

"Go to Hell!"

"I didn't come here to argue with you, Sakura."

"Then what did you come here for?"

"Like I just said to see him"

"No! Get out!"

"No!"

"God what do you want from me."

"A lot, Sakura."

"I'm not giving you anything."

"Not even love?"

"Why should I all you do is abuse it."

"That hurt."

"Not as much as the pain you've put us through."

"Look, Sakura, all I want is to know if he's okay."

Mother started sobbing. "If you were here then you'd know 24/7"

"Listen if I could be here I would but I can't"

"You're such a selfish brat."

"No one said I was being selfish. How do you know why I left anyway?"

"It's you Sasuke."

"What if I told you it was for your safety? Would you believe me?"

"No-yes- I don't know."

"Your insecurity tells it all."

"Piss off."

"I love you."

"Liar."

"Do you still love me?"

"No."

"Liar."

"Go back home."

"I am home."

"…"

"Fine I'll leave."

"…"

"Do you want me to?"

"No"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I'll see you soon."

"Okay."

"Goodnight, Sakura."

"Goodnight."

* * *

AHHH FLUFF, FLUFF, FLUFF. THANK YOU TO sakurasapprentice7 FOR THE SUPPORT KEEP READING PLEASE.

_**Next Chapter: I want to talk to you about girls Uncle Kakashi. Mother talks to Ino about Father.**_


	7. Guy TalkGirl Talk

Due to the Raider attack, the Chunin Exams had been postponed for eight months. I was happy because of that one night when Father came to visit. I told Kashia about that night. "No freaking way!" Kashia exclaimed. "Did you get to see him?"

"No," I replied. "I wanted to get up but I was scared."

"Oh come on. He wanted to see you. That's a good enough vindication." I knew this but, I just wasn't ready. "I still can't believe Sasuke was here," Kashia said dreamily.

"What do you mean _Sasuke_ was here?" We turned to see Kakashi looking at us firmly. "Um, he was here two nights ago," I said nervously. "Where is _here_, Sesurune?" Kakashi asked. "My house," I replied. Kakashi sighed deeply. "What did he do? Did he talk to you or your mother?"

"He argued with Mother, but they made up" (Kakashi's eyes flashed at the words made up) "before he left again." Kakashi sighed again. "Poor Sakura. She always gives in to his charming behavior. He's such a good actor."

"He wasn't acting! He was being sincere and affectionate," I told him on the verge of anger. "And for your information, Mother didn't give in to anything." There was a long silence after I said that. I can understand that since I had never talked back to an adult before.

"Sorry," I muttered. "No, no, no. I'm sorry. Every child hates it when people that don't matter to them talk about their parents. Listen, your mother's a strong woman and your father's a good man. Don't let any one tell you differently."

* * *

It was July now and I was bored and hot. I heard three raps at my door. "Open the door Uchiha!" I knew that voice far to well. I saw Akane and Hikara standing outside of my house. "Grab you swimming suit dude! We're going to the lake," Akane commanded. "Isn't that dangerous?" I asked. "Not if Hikara's mom is supervising. And a lot of other people are gonna be there."

"Let me call my mother first," I said. "Already done," Akane said. A few minutes later the three of us were walking to the lake. Before we got there I met up with Kashia and her horrible boy friend Ezra Sarutobi. Akane stared at Kashia in her swimming suit drooling.

"Hey you three, going to the lake?" Kashia asked. "Yeah. And where might you be going, gorgeous?" Akane asked trying to act cool. "We're going to the lake too," Kashia replied smirking.

"Maybe I could escort you," Akane said. Kashia rolled her eyes. "You and your luscious lips." Akane puckered his lips in a kissing fashion. "Do you know what happens to little boys that hit on me?" Kashia asked.

I felt the evil aura emitting off of Kashia. It was like Aunt Sanna's when Kakashi was caught reading _Make Out Paradise._ As soon as Akane opened his eyes an annoyed hand slapped the back of his head. Hard enough to knock off his glasses

"See you at da lake," Akane said in pain.

* * *

We had a ball at the lake. Except for the part where I was almost drowned. Yep, I was almost drowned by Sarutobi and Hizashi. Hikara saved my life though. She's been keeping her brother from me for years. Akane had gone home early with his mother, Ms. Tetkei. I guess he had got sick from swallowing too much water. I basically spent time with Hikara after Akane went home. I had missed her more than Akane when I was training with Itachi. She had more sanity than Akane and she was the only person who understood sad emotions. I liked her a lot but sadly she made me insecure and at the same time confident Around sunset Hikara went home with her father and mother. Hizashi would leave with Sarutobi. I was disappointed that Hikara had to leave. Uncle Kakashi noticed my expression unfortunately.

"Awww! Your first crush!" He squealed excitedly. I blushed. "Shut up," I replied embarrassed. "It's okay Sesurune she has a crush on you, too." My eyes lit up. "Really?" Kakashi nodded. He let me alone to think about my new found affection for someone that wasn't family. I looked at Mother to see her talking with Ino. I hated my bad habit of eavesdropping. But it always over powered me.

"He came to your house?" Ino whispered loudly.

"Mm-hm."

"Did he still have his killer good looks?"

"I wasn't paying attention to that!"

"Sure you weren't."

"…"

"That hot huh?"

"Shut up!"

"Well did he look healthy?"

"Sort of. Just tired."

"Poor guy. You should have asked him to stay the night."

"What?!"

"Just so he could sleep. You have a dirty mind Sakura."

"…"

"You hate me right now don't you?"

"No. I just hate your logic. Sasuke's too."

"What did he make you confess this time?"

"That I was still in love with him."

I cheered to myself silently. I knew it! I knew it! I KNEW IT! I hoped that she could swallow her pride and ask him to come home. And that he would explain why he couldn't. _I miss you Father I want you here. So does Mother even though she won't admit it._

* * *

**OKAY NEXT CHAPTHER IS A TEAR JERKER SO BE PREPARED. **

_Next Chapter: I was sick of the hassle. First you love then you hate. All you both do is think about yourselves. What about me?!_


	8. My Desicion

Two Years After The Chunin Exams

I passed the Chunin Exams and the Jonin Exams two years after the first Raider attack. The Raiders attacked every month and we never got to interrogate any of them. Even if the village did catch a Raider, they'd kill them selves before the ANBU got to ask questions. The only thing worse than the Raider's attacks was Mother's boyfriend, Sai. They'd been dating for a year and a half now. I detest Sai. All he does is talk down to me when Mother's not in the room. It's always "Sesurune it's not like you have to love your dad"or"Hey kiddo you can always go to your dad, and stay there". Out of all the guys she fell for Sai. He's a tool! But if that trash makes her happy then I guess I can put up with him.

The past two years have been hell for my family. First Uncle Kakashi was killed on a mission in the Sound Village. Second Uncle Itachi was also killed in his home. And finally Mother's engagement to Sai.

I was mad that Mother had chosen Sai. She just couldn't wait for Father could she? I had to take things into my own hands now. I would bring Father home on my own.

* * *

I was at home reading when Sai came into my house, as smug as ever. "Hey kiddo. What'cha doing?"

"What does it look like?" I asked hotly. Sai sat down next to me. "Ah. _The Dominant_. Who's the author?"

"That's unknown." I replied irritated.

"Is your Mother home yet?"

I shook my head. "Maybe we should talk Sesurune. Look I know that you don't like me. But the last thing I'm trying to do is replace your Father. I mean, who would want to replace a traitorous rat like him?" My knuckles were going white at this very moment. _Keep talking Sai. I dare you. _Sai kept on rambling on about my father and my family. Well he did that until Mother came into the house. When she went to her room to get ready for their date, Sai continued his rant about my family. After holding in my emotions for what seemed like an eternity, my heart felt like it would burst. My rage was inevitable. Without being able to control my emotions I punched Sai in the jaw. Hard enough to draw blood. He fell over our coffee table breaking a vase in the process. Sai looked at me: hatred blazed in his eyes. Mother rushed down to us. "What happened?" Mother asked shocked.

"I'll tell you what happened! Your little Uchiha brat punched me!" Sai yelled exasperated.

"You earned that for talking about my family! And if I were to add up all of the other times you did that, oh you'd be in the hospital for life!" I countered.

"Sesurune!"

"No, Sakura! Let the little bastard talk!"

"Sai!"

I felt myself ready to kill him right now. "Get out!" I yelled. "A twelve year old has no say in what I do."

I grabbed Sai by his collar lifting him to my height. "Don't make me repeat myself." I snarled.

Sai stood up and fixed his clothes. "Fine I'll leave."

"Sai you don't have to go," Mother pleaded.

"No, Sakura! If marrying you means fathering a brat like that, then it's not worth it." With that Sai stormed out of our house, slamming the door behind him. Mother stared at me angrily. "What?!" I yelled. "I should be asking that. How dare you do that to Sai?!"

I stared at her like she was crazy. "You're only kissing up to Sai because you don't hear what he says behind your back."

"I don't care about that. You do not do that to an adult."

"So you're siding with Sai," I said. This was more than a statement than a question.

Mother didn't answer my or look at me after I said that. "Why didn't you wait for him?" I whispered.  
"Is that what this is about?" Mother asked. "Listen to me Sesurune and remember this; he's gone. He made his mind up and he's not coming back. He has new people he has to care about now. Get over him."

I felt as if she tore my heart out.

"You drove him away," I whispered. Mother had obviously heard this because she turned to me and looked shocked.

"What?"

"Let's face it you made him hate you," I stated.

"You have no idea what happened between us."

"I can tell."

"Shut your mouth!"

"I hate you for this."

"Stop."

"I hate the way you are."

"I said stop."

"I hate that you're my mom"- SLAP!

Mother looked as shocked as I did after she slapped me. We were both crying now. I ran up to my room and slammed my door in utter misery. I heard Mother wail from downstairs. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." I sobbed to Mother silently.

* * *

Hours later I was already outside of the village. I had to talk to him at least once. Mother and the Hokage couldn't do it, but I'd make him listen. He was the reason for most of our dysfunction. Not only that but he wasn't there when need him the most. He wasn't there to hold Saya when she was a baby, to protect Saya from Orochimaru, to hold Mother at Saya's funeral, to help me study for all of the exams I had to take and a lot of other things. I'd find you Fath- no Sasuke despite all obstacles.

* * *

**WOW THINGS ARE GETTING TENSE. BY THE WAY ****THE DOMINATE ****IS A GREAT BOOK**

_**Next Chapter: The Sound Village is a dangerous place for a kid. A horrible face from my past overpowers my emotions.**_


	9. Reunion

After three days I reached the Sound village. I decided to wear black and grey like the other villagers. I didn't dare bring my head band or my shirts that had my clan's insignia on it. The people gave me really dirty looks. I decided not to sleep anywhere out of the fear of being murdered.

For many days now I looked for a manor, a castle, or a hideout. I was in over my head. I decided to rest in the village square. While I rested, a woman in a hooded cloak and glasses walked up to me. "Are you lost dear?" I shook my head. "You wouldn't happen to be looking for the Otokage, would you?" she asked. Out of sheer curiosity I replied, "Yeah."

The woman led me to an underground sanctum. When we reached a long hallway she told me to stay there. I felt a familiar chakra. An ominous familiar chakra.

* * *

For many years now Sasuke Uchiha has felt nothing but guilt and grief. The last thing he wanted to do was serve that blasted snake, but he would do anything for them.

He wanted to sleep right now, but unfortunetly Orochimaru was goging on about something unimportant. "So, what do you think Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked. "Just do whatever you want," Sasuke replied. The snake sighed. "What's the matter Sasuke. You've been moping around a lot lately." Sasuke rolled his eyes. _You noticed_. "Oh SASUKE!"

Sasuke let out a long, deep groan. _Not her. **Anyone** but her. _"What is it Karin? Can't you see we're having a discusion?" Orochimaru inquired annoyed. "There's someone here to see you Sasuke," Karin said giggling. "Tell him to come back tommorow," Sasuke yawned.

"Trust me you want to meet him, babe," Karin said seductively. "Fine. Oh Karin, it's Sasuke," Sasuke growled. Karin skipped out of the room giggling. Sasuke sighed heavily again.

"You should be more grateful, Sasuke. You have everything you ever wanted here," Orochimaru stated. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _Bastard_.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of waiting the woman came back. "The Otokage will see you now," she said. I walked to the room at the end of the hall. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. My eyes widened at what I saw.

* * *

The three people in the room exchanged glances. Sasuke stared at his son, as Sesurune stared at Orochimaru, as Orochimaru stared at Sasuke. "Orochimaru," Sesurune growled. "What are you doing here boy? Don't tell me you're trying to play hero like Naruto or that bitch, Sakura."

Sasuke shot Orochimaru a look from Hell. Orochimaru chuckled at the boy that was glaring at him. "Are you still mad at what I did to your little sister?"

Sasuke's heart started to race. "What are you talking about?" Sesurune glared at his father. "He's talking about Saya. My little sister. _Your _daughter. You must not have known that you left Mother pregnant. And that your _master_ killed Saya,_" _Sesurune explained.

"Why? You promised, you snake," Sasuke snarled. "YOU PROMISED.

* * *

Next Chapter: A threat tore us appart. Damn you Orochimaru.


	10. Pained Soul

**_Sorry for the long wait. I've been swamped with work. This story will end good, but I like drama._**

* * *

Before I could respond to the situation, Father's sword had went through Orochimaru's chest. His eyes were blazing like mine did when I was angry. He looked at me; his face tear stained. "I knew that you would betray me, Sasuke," Orochimaru gasped. "For them? Why? You needed power to kill Itachi and you did just that. You have to let go of everything to get stronger, but you were too weak to do even that."

Father pushed the sword in deeper. "I wouldn't do that Sasuke. Remember, I die you die," Orochimaru whispered.

I walked up to Orochimaru. "Why did you kill, Saya?" The snake laughed. "To get rid of anything that would have made him soft."

Father removed his sword from Orochimaru. "Remember Sasuke love can kill a man. If he over uses it," Orochimaru laughed. Having heard enough out of this snake, I punched him unconcious.

Father and I exchanged a long stare. I wanted to hug him, run away from him, and kill him, all at once. He could tell that I was hurt.

I couldn't take the pain anymore. My heart felt like it would explode. I couldn't breathe. _Who is this stranger I call Father. _

I screamed. A loud, angry, painful scream. I couldn't control my tears of anger anymore. Did Mother want to let go of him because of this pain? She must have felt worse. After everything that happened between them, I understand why she hates him. The scream hurt my soul. As Mother's tears hurt her's.

I ran from him not ever wanting to see him again.

* * *

I kept running even when my lungs couldn't take in air. Something heavy knocked me to the ground. I knew who it was that tackled me. "Get away from me!" I yelled standing up.

"Not untill you listen to me," Father said. I laughed sarcasticly. "I hate a man with an excuse for everything."

"Please I can't live without having you know this," Father said. "On the night of your first birthday, Orochimaru sent me a message in a dream. Basically he said he'd kill you and your mother if I didn't return to him."

He most likely expected me to accept him. "That's crap. One, you have the strenth to beat him. Two, the Hokage would have made sure the ANBU protected Mother and I. And three, even if killing Orochimaru ment your death, back then you would have still killed him," I replied angrily. "So you are a pitiful liar."

I heard him sigh. "Do you remember what today is?" I asked. "It's your thirteenth birthday," he responded.

"It's also the day you told Mother you loved her for the first time. I don't care about my feelings for you any more, but I want Mother to be happy. Unfortunetly the only person that can fill a hole in her heart is you," I explained, my heart hurting. "If you do come home you better do right by her."

I walked away from him finally. Before I teleported I heard a strangled sob.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Konoha**

"He's been gone for weeks now Naruto! Why haven't the ANBU found him yet?!" Sakura yelled, veins appearing in her neck. "Look Sakura, they're doing the best they can. Run-aways take time," Naruto replied.

"My son did not run away!" Sakura protested. "Then what did he do?" Naruto inquired. "He- he just-" her voice trailed off. "I don't know."

Naruto sighed. "Sakura there's a new law that's been inforced. The law says that if any shinobi twelve and older is considered a rouge. I'm sorry but your son will not be allowed back in the village."

"What? No! Naruto you're the Hokage you can make an exception," Sakura said. "No, I can't. I made the law. I knew that sometime around adolesance _your _son would do something like this. Therefore I made this law."

Sakura slapped Naruto. His cheek was red. "How dare you? Sesurune's a wholesome boy with morals!"

"Your son is the same as Sasuke."

"Sesurune's nothing like Sasuke!"

"You think that. But what do you really know."

"Leave Naruto."

Naruto left as calmly as he came. Sakura on the other hand almost immeadiently broke down.

_I'm sick- sick of losing the people I love. Is it me? _Sakura thought. _Being with Sasuke was dangerous. I was just to stubborn to notice. _

Sakura cried herself thinking about her family, that was so far and _Sasuke are unreachable. All I have is you... Sesurune._

* * *

I had almost reached the outskirts of the sound village when the ninja attacked. Knives and other weapons were thrown. Many of them pieced my skin. Why wasn't I dead? I ran till my home village came into view. It was almost sunrise then. I didn't realize the trail of blood I was making.

I slumped to my home and knocked on the door. Pain raced through my body with every movement. The door finally opened slowly. Mother gasped when she saw me. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Mother."

* * *

**_WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! LIKE I SAID BEFORE THE STORY ENDS HAPPY/SAD._**

**_Next Chapter: Healing of the body was easy but the heart was another story._**


	11. Honorable Uchiha Heir

My injuries healed within a week of my return to the village. I couldn't look my mother in the eye. She told me that she forgave me for leaving the village, but her eyes said something else. Her eyes told me that she was dissapointed and that I reminded her of the time Father left. Though I told him that I never wanted to see him again, I'm pretty sure I didn't mean that.

Today I was out of bed so I walked around the village. A lot of people hugged me and said that they were happy I was home. Most of them meant it. Sarutobi and Hizashi walked up to me. Sarutobi spoke first. "We heard that you went to your dad and decked him. Is that true?"

"No, we just talked." Hizashi laughed. "Some no-lifes are caling you a hero," he said. I shrugged. "I think that some little wimp that left the village shoukd be kicked out." Hizashi said. "If my dad was the Hokage-"

"Hizashi shut up," Sarutobi spat annoyed, "Ses here is a hero." He winked at me. I smirked a little. They left me after that. Things were definetly changing. It was the start of something new.

* * *

"Sesurune, my best friend! I've missed you so much!" Akane embraced me to the point where I couldn't breathe. "Akane, I've missed you too." He let me go after squeezing the life out of me. As I took a deep breath, I looked past him at Hikara. She looked relieved. "Hi." I didn't know what to say to her. 'Hi' wasn't it. Her lower lip trembled.

Before I could respond, the back of her hand struct my cheek. I fell over and tasted blood in my mouth. "Dude!" akane yelled. I heard Hikara sobbing. I whipped my mouth. "Hikara?" Tears trickled down her cheeks. "We kept being told that you were dead. I was certain that you were dead. Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?!" I couldn't look at her. "You scared me, Sesurune. I missed you so much. When I heard that you were alive, I couldn't breathe; I was so happy."

"Hikara, I'm sorry I worried you." I stepped toward her and dried her tears with my thumb. She wrapped her arms around me. I returned her hug. We puled apart and she looked at me. And then, she did something that I'd never known her to do, she smiled. Her eyes and lips smiled. My heart pounded. I thought with my heart when I pressed my lips against hers.

There was no one else in the world at that moment. It was just her and I. She was crying again; I felt her tears hit my face. It felt like an eternity when we pulled apart. Reality was returning to us. We looked over at Akane who was gapping toward us. "What the hell got into you two." We laughed and invited Akane into our embrace. The three of us stood there, thanking God for each other. My friends for life.

* * *

I got home around dinner time. I noticed that many people were standing in the house, but I couldn't identify them. I walked inside confused. "Mom!" I called. I walked cautiously into the living room. I saw Naruto there with a grim expression on his face, Mother stood there shocked and the last person-

"Father?" Indeed it was my father, Sasuke Uchiha, standing there looking at Mother. He looked at me and smirked. "You are the only person I would never want to disappoint, my son." My eyes widened and I looked at Mother. "Mom? Is he going to be staying here?" I asked. She looked at Naruto and so did I. "The village has fogiven you before, Sasuke. I don't know if they'll do it again." Father looked at him a little hurt. "Will you try?"

"Of course I'll try, but if they say no then what?" Father's face got serious. "Then they can execute me."

"No!" I stared at Mother. She was crying but joy shone in her eyes. "If they won't let you stay we're going with you." Mother just kept surprising me. She held my hand. "If that's what you want, sweetheart." I looked at my parents. They didn't know that this is what I always wanted. I just wanted us together again. I didn't want anymore pain.

A huge lump formed in my throat. "All I want is us as a family again. Whether we live here or anywhere. I want me, mom and dad. Please." Father walked up to me and hugged me tight. I finally let the tears spill. The happy tears this time. Mother hugged me from behind. I looked at them and smiled. "Sakura, I'll never leave you again. I want us to renew our vows. I want the love we had before. Please give me another chance for our relationship."

"I love you, Sasuke Uchiha. I love you. I love you. I love you!" They kissed pationatly and I blushed. This is how it was supposed to be for us. Struggle and happiness. But happiness always came, despite how many times we lost faith.

* * *

Within three months of my father's return, the village elders granted him permission to stay in the village. There were objections, of course. He and Mother had indeed renewed thier vows and were very happy. Father and I formed a very strong bond over the years. We were quite inpenetrable.

I inheireted the clan as it should've been. When I turned eighteen Akane, Hikara and I joined the ANBU. A few years later Akane married Kiba Inuzaka's daughter. He had apparently gotten over Kashia. I married Hikara and we had a daughter: Saya. Throughout my life I never suffered again. I grew to be very old and even died smiling.

I imagine that if I had given up on life all of those years ago, my life would've turned out different. My ordeals as a child spelled out my life as an adult. Had I never gotten to meet my father or defeat Orochimaru or even be friends with Hikara and Akane, Things wouldn't be good for me. It was put on my grave one sentence that sums up my life: He was an honorable Uchiha heir; filled with life, love, and integrity.

* * *

**_I'm done. I'm so very sad that it's over. =( A huge thanks to anyone that read the story. (Give yourselves a round of aplause.) I cried writng this so anyone else who did, i know. I can't believe it's over! I hope you enjoyed The Honorable Uchiha Heir. Please review!_**


End file.
